<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adoration by sincerelyjeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203030">adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno'>sincerelyjeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Grumpy Mark, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>adoring each other is very important in a relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno was happily doing his warmups before rehearsal. Jeno was a dancer in the school’s musical and he was just having a blast doing what he loved. He was chatting with Jisung, a fellow dancer in the cast, when a bag was dropped right next to Jeno. He looked up to see his boyfriend’s blank face. </p><p>“Hi, baby!” Jeno said happily at Mark. </p><p>Mark grunted in return before sitting heavily on the floor right next to Jeno. Mark groaned before leaning on Jeno and hiding his head behind Jeno’s shoulder. </p><p>Jeno smiled lightly while bringing his hand up to card his fingers through Mark’s hair, “Rough day?”</p><p>Mark nodded against Jeno before lifting up slightly, “I really don’t want to be here right now.” </p><p>Jeno let out an airy laugh, ”Baby I don’t think anyone wants to be here, but I get that.” Mark fully leaned against Jeno again. </p><p>Jeno had turned back to his conversation with Jisung, he felt Mark’s arms tighten around his waist. He ignored it until he saw Jisung get visibly uncomfortable and get up and leave. He heard Mark let out a satisfied hum. </p><p>“What was that baby?” Jeno asked confused. </p><p>“He has a crush on you. I was just showing him that you were in a relationship…” Mark trailed off while lightly pecking Jeno’s shoulder. </p><p>Jeno chuckled, “You realize Jisung has a crush on you as well right? He also has a crush on Renjun. It’s his thing. He just has a crush on everyone. It’s cute.” Jeno was still playing with Mark’s hair. </p><p>Mark grumbled, “Don’t call other boys cute.” </p><p>Jeno smirked, “Why? Are you jealous Markie?”</p><p>Mark whines but refused to say anything. Jeno giggled at his boyfriend before lightly tapping him on the arm that was wrapped around Jeno’s waist when the director called the attention of the cast and crew. </p><p>“Alright kids, change of plans,” their director, Taeil, said, “There is a technical issue that the university forgot to inform me of, so rehearsal is dismissed. I’m sorry you all had to come down for nothing. I literally just found out about myself so…” Taeil trailed off as his boyfriend and assistant director, Ten rubbed his back. </p><p>“Another reason that we have to kick you all out is a crew is literally one their way to fix it. We will see you all tomorrow at the same time. Hopefully.” Ten added trying to remain calm so that his boyfriend didn’t stress himself out more. </p><p>Mark mumbled under his breath, “Hallelujah,” much to Jeno’s amusement. </p><p>Mark stood up and grabbed Jeno’s hands to pull him up. Mark smirked at Jeno before leaning in to kiss him lightly, “I really like your sleeveless shirts,” Mark pulled away to fully check out his boyfriend. </p><p>“Shut up,” Jeno said while laughing at his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was a flirt when he wanted to be. And sometimes it drove Jeno crazy. He really loved Mark so much. </p><p>“Look the most attractive couple ever,” Jaemin said with a grin while walking up to them. </p><p>Jeno giggled, “Hi Min,” while Mark grumbled a hello. His mood soured by Jaemin’s appearance for some reason. </p><p>“Jen, a bunch of us were going to go to the dance studio to see if they had an open practice room. You in?” Jaemin said with an eyebrow quirk. </p><p>Jeno was about to open his mouth and accept the invitation, when he felt Mark grab his hand. Jeno looked at Mark in confusion. </p><p>Mark answered Jaemin’s question for him, “Jen and I have plans. Right baby?” Mark said, turning to Jeno with a light pout. </p><p>Jeno instantly turned into a puddle of mush with love and affection. He turned to Jaemin, “Sorry bro, maybe next time?”</p><p>Jaemin nodded, “Cool. Have fun love birds,” He left after sending a wink in Jeno’s direction. Jeno chuckled while Mark grumbled from right beside him. </p><p>“I hate that everyone has a crush on you,” Mark said with a pout and a tug on Jeno’s hand so that they could walk out of the theater and start heading towards Mark’s apartment. </p><p>Jeno let out a loud laugh, “First of all, most of them flirt with me to piss you off. Second of all, Mark Lee if everyone has a crush on me then everyone must be in love with you.” Jeno said in a teasing tone. </p><p>Mark turned red at that statement. “That’s not true babe,” </p><p>Jeno instantly argued back, “I beg to differ, Mark Lee. Do you know how hard it is to share the  love of your life with everyone else because they also are all in love with you?”</p><p>Mark was pouting again, “Jenoooooo, stopppp,”</p><p>Jeno giggled, “But guess what?”</p><p>Mark turned to Jeno with a confused look, “What?”</p><p>“At the end of the day, I’m the one that gets to kiss you. And cuddle you. And love you. And you love me back not them so. Ha. I win.” Jeno said, smirking. </p><p>Mark tilted his head with a smile, “You won?”</p><p>Jeno nodded happily while Mark chuckled at his boyfriend. </p><p>“Anyways, Mark let’s hurry up,” Jeno said picking up his speed slightly, never once losing his grip on Mark’s hand. </p><p>“Why? Baby, we have nowhere to be?” Mark asked following Jeno and doing what he said despite questioning it. </p><p>“Because I want to make-out,” Jeno said straight to the point. Knowing that it would help speed Mark up. </p><p>“Well! Why didn’t you just say so! Let’s go Jeno! No loli gagging!!” Mark said walking slightly faster so that they could get to his apartment quicker. </p><p>Jeno smiled at the love of his life before speeding up into a run while still holding his boyfriend's hand. The young couple ran down the street laughing with their fingers interlocked and their hearts happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @jenobby__</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>